Play?
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Bermain adalah hal yang wajar bagi bocah berumur lima tahun seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun apa jadinya, jika bermain ala Sasuke dan Sakura jauh dari kata wajar dan malah membuat sang kakak kaget sekaligus sweatdrop?/"Sasuke-kun ... aku hamil."/"Aku akan kegugulaaaaann! Hwaaaa!"/SasuSaku chibi/Itachi's POV/Warning inside/RnR?


**Play?**

**Presented by : Hany-chan DHA E3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : SasuSaku versi chibi, Ooc, bad diction, humor dikit plus garing, read summary first then if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Itachi's POV**

**.**

Aku tersenyum memandang mereka, mereka terlihat begitu lucu. Adikku satu-satunya yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar itu tampak senang dengan gadis kecil yang sedang bermain bersamanya. Mereka tampak membentuk sebuah rumah-rumahan dari pasir, mereka hampir berhasil, namun seketika rumah-rumahan itu runtuh, membuatku tertawa. Jahat juga sih, tertawa di atas penderitaan mereka, namun tingkah mereka yang sangat serius membangun rumah tadi dan berakhir dengan runtuhnya rumah tersebut membuatku tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Tuhkan! Ini kalena Sasuke-kun!" tuding gadis kecil itu-Sakura-kepada adikku. Adikku tak mau kalah, ia berdiri, mengepak-ngepakkan bajunya dan menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura. Aku melirik Sakura yang matanya berkaca-kaca, gawat. Pasti Sakura akan menangis.

"Hiks … hiks … hwaaa!" Tuh 'kan. seperti apa yang telah kuprediksi, Sakura pasti menangis. Gadis kecil itu memang sensitif jika dibentak. Aku segera menghampiri keduanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura yang kini berada di pangkuanku.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Minta maaflah, Sasuke!" perintahku pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membuang wajahnya, imut memang, tapi perilaku itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

"Itachi-nii selalu saja membela Sakula!" Aku memandang Sasuke yang berbicara dengan logat cadelnya serta wajah yang terlihat kesal. Sakura tetap menangis, membuatku bingung. Yang satu keras kepala, yang satu cengeng, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa adikku bertingkah sok dewasa?

"Lebih baik kau menikah saja dengan Itachi-nii!" Heee?! Mataku membelalak lebar saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berumur lima tahun berbicara seperti itu? Dan parahnya, tangisan Sakura menjadi lebih kencang, membuatku panik. Aku celingak-celinguk, ayah, ibu, paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hiks … tapi aku cinta sama Sasuke-kun!" rengek Sakura. Aku membulatkan mataku sekali lagi. Kenapa Sakura juga ikut-ikutan? Sakura melompat dari pangkuanku dan memeluk Sasuke. Wajahku memerah melihatnya, sadarkah kalian, wahai para bocah, bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan itu merupakan sesuatu yang memalukan? Bukan hanya wajahku, aku melihat wajah Sasuke juga merona. Ternyata adik kecilku itu mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kalau cinta padaku, kau jangan menangis!" Sakura mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan tesenyum kecil. Aku sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka, jadi aku benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan di sini? Karena merasa tak dibutuhkan, aku segera menjauhi mereka, kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku sebaiknya mengawasi mereka dari jauh saja. Aku melihat mereka bermain lagi, melanjutkan permainan mereka tadi. Membuatku mendengus, dasar bocah. Aku melirik Sakura yang mengisi pasir di sebuah botol, aku penasaran apa yang mau dilakukan gadis itu. Mataku terbelalak saat Sakura menyirami punggung Sasuke dengan pasir tersebut. Namun bukannya marah, Sasuke malah tersenyum senang. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun, aku gosok punggungmu yah…"

Gubrak!

Aku seketika terjatuh dari kursi. Jadi mereka main mandi-mandian(?) sedari tadi? Mereka ini benar-benar anak berumur lima tahun atau anak berumur dua puluh tahun?! Aku memandang sekeliling, orang-orang di taman itu menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Aku berdehem dan kembali menduduki kursi tersebut, menahan malu. Wajahku pasti memerah saat ini, ini karena Sasuke dan Sakura!

Aku kembali memandang Sasuke dan Sakura, apa lagi yang dilakukan para bocah itu? Onyx-ku memandang mereka yang tertawa riang. Mereka bermain sambil bernyanyi, membuatku bernafas lega. Untung saja mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku menatap sekeliling, para orang tua itu tak kunjung datang. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi mereka jika mereka melihat anak-anak mereka bertingkah seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun…" Aku dapat mendengar panggilan Sasuke pada adikku. Adikku hanya bergumam sebentar untuk merespon perkataannya. Namun, Sakura hanya terdiam, membuatku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menunduk sedih, membuatku semakin penasaran. Sasuke juga nampaknya penasaran dengan tingkah Sakura, dia mendongak menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura masih diam sambil memegang perutnya. Keningku berkedut, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Perutmu sakit?" tanyaku. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sendu. Membuat tanganku ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

"Kenapa Sakula?" tanya adikku penasaran. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hamil." Oh … aku bernafas lega. Ternyata hamil toh. Hamil. WHAT?! HAMIL?! Apa lagi ini?!

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun? Kita masih sekolah…" Sakura menunduk sedih. Dalam hati aku menjerit frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukaaann?! Aku melihat Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan dengan wajah serius dia berkata,

"Aku akan beltanggung jawab." Cukup. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan, mereka sudah kelewatan!

"C-cukup, Sasuke, Sakura," kataku menghentikan drama mereka. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang kalian ucapkan itu?" tanyaku menahan kesabaranku. Mereka masih menatapku dengan pandangn innocent yang membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembung mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa, Itachi-nii? Kami hanya belmain!" ucap Sasuke dan disambut anggukan dari Sakura. Aku memijit keningku, sepertinya aku akan bertambah tua jika terus-terusan berada di dekat mereka.

"Bermain tidak seperti ini Sasuke," nasehatku. Sasuke memandangku kesal, dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Olang dewasa tak selu! (orang dewasa tak seru!)" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Aku menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya aku harus mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan." Aku tersenyum paksa. Sasuke tersenyum riang, Sakura juga tampak sumringah mendengar ucapanku. Sungguh, jika saja mereka bukan adikku dan anak tetanggaku, aku pasti akan kabur dari sini. Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka, Sakura sekali lagi memasang wajah sendu. Sepertinya mereka berbakat akting.

"Aku takut … Bagaimana kalau olang tua kita tak setuju?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku mengelus dadaku, tenang, Itachi. Semua ini akan berakhir.

"Tenang saja Sakula, aku akan belada di sampingmu." Aku menatap Sasuke takjub. Dari mana dia mendapat kalimat sedewasa itu? Mereka berdiri, seraya bergenggaman tangan, mereka beranjak pergi, aku menyusul mereka. Mau ke mana mereka? Aku terlonjak kaget saat Sakura terjatuh, aku segera menghampirinya. Sakura menangis kencang, aku meniup luka yang berada di lututnya. Sasuke juga nampak panik, apalagi tangisan Sakura semakin kencang saat darah merembes melalui lukanya.

"Huwaaaaa!" Sasuke celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, aku juga ikut menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Panggil dokteeeel!" teriak Sasuke panik. Aku menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Luka seperti ini tak butuh dokter, Sasuke." Sasuke memandangku sarkastik, membuatku bingung.

"Aku akan kegugulan! Hwaaaa!" Aku membulatkan mataku. Kenapa mereka masih bisa melanjutkan drama-sok-dewasa-mereka di saat seperti ini?!

"Makanya kita butuh dokteeel!" tutur Sasuke. Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan malas. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tangis Sakura berhenti juga. Aku kembali menjauhi mereka, mereka juga nampak kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Sekarang aku memutuskan tak akan menghiraukan mereka lagi. Kasihan juga mereka jika aku terus mengganggu 'permainan' mereka. Mereka terus melanjutkan drama mereka, aku kadang-kadang tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang sok dewasa. Dasar bocah! Tapi, apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, aku hanya akan memandangnya. Biarlah mereka bermain, toh mereka juga hanya bermain drama.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal-style. Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka lakukan? Dan … darimana Sasuke mendapat tenaga untuk menggendong Sakura?

"Mali kita buat anak yang banyak."

WHAAAATT?!

.

.

.

**-The End—**

**Dan fic ini tamat dengan gaje-nya =="**

**Semoga minna suka :3**

**Aku tahu kalo humornya garing banget dan masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, tapi ini aku udah usaha maksimal lhoo… bikin SasuSaku chibi itu susah banget ternyata T.T**

**Oke, last word :**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Arigatou!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
